Mille et une façons de s'aimer - Recueil de fictions
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Oui, le titre fait fleur-bleue, je sais... Vous trouverez dans ce recueil plusieurs fictions sur du BokuAka, pleines de petite attentions, d'amour, de tendresse ; mais aussi de peur, de douleur, d'angoisse et j'en passe !
1. 1 La réalité d'un rêve

**La réalité d'un rêve**

Le second match de Fukurodani faisait rage aux nationales. Ils étaient bel et bien une équipe très puissante. Ils menaient facilement leurs adversaires de neuf points. Il faut dire que les encouragements venant des gradins n'y étaient pas pour rien : les élèves de Fukurodani qui criaient leur nom à chaque point avaient une voix portante et teinté de cette petite intonation mélodieuse qui faisait que les joueurs n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher leur si bon élan.

Un de ces joueurs étaient particulièrement en forme : le numéro 4 de l'équipe, au plus grand bonheur de ses coéquipiers et en particulier du numéro 5. C'était comme l'inverse d'un cercle vicieux : mieux Bokuto se sentait, mieux Akaashi se sentait, et cela était très mauvais signe pour l'équipe adverse. Bokuto enchaînait les smatchs ne laissant aucun temps de répit aux garçons de l'autre côté du filet.

À son grand étonnement, Akaashi lui aussi marquait beaucoup de points, comparé aux fois précédentes. Voir Bokuto dans une telle forme lui rappelait que lui aussi devait être à la hauteur. Ils étaient quand même l'un des plus puissants duos de Tokyo, il était temps de le prouver au Japon entier.

Il avait donc l'occasion de faire ou des secondes mains ou même carrément des smatchs quand Konoha pouvait lui faire une passe. Ils avaient énormément répété ce genre de tours de passe-passe et il était vrai que l'effet était garanti : les adversaires ne s'y attendaient jamais.

Ce qui, en revanche, ne lui avait pas manqué, c'était les cris de son nom dans les gradins. Il est vrai que c'est toujours agréable et valorisant d'entendre ses camarades de lycée crier son nom, mais avec lui, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'étaient surtout les filles qu'on entendait et elles déformaient son nom de famille encore plus que Bokuto dans certains moments. Une fois, il avait même entendu "Akaa-chou". Cela le mettait mal à l'aise sur le terrain, d'autant plus que Konoha et Komi ne loupaient pas une seule occasion pour se moquer de lui. Le pire n'étaient pas vraiment les surnoms débiles qu'elles lui donnaient, non, non, non, le pire était tout ce qu'elles rajoutaient ensuite. Cela allait du "T'es trop fort !" au "Sors avec moi !" en passant par le "Je t'aiiiime", bref, toutes ces choses insensées qui n'avaient rien à faire pendant un match. C'était loin d'être la première fois que cela arrivait, et il avait beau leur lancer un nombre incalculable de regards noirs, elles n'en démordaient pas.

Sauf qu'à ce match précis, il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la technique ultime. Normalement, après ça, elles devraient le laisser tranquille pour de bon. À la fin de leur second temps-mort, il avait pris Bokuto à part et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour avoir la paix. Il suffisait juste de jouer la comédie, rien de plus. Bokuto était partant, une bonne chose son plan ne pouvait pas se réaliser sans lui.

Le match reprit et, quelques points plus tard, Akaashi eut l'occasion à son tour de marquer un superbe point qui le surpris lui, mais aussi ses coéquipiers. Bien sûr, les bunnies des gradins se remirent à hurler de plus belle le nom de leur prince charmant en plus de toutes leurs déclarations d'amour. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir.

Bokuto se rapprocha d'Akaashi pour le complimenter et, lorsqu'il fut au plus proche de lui, le brun mit ses mains sur ses joues, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bokuto se laissa faire, et posa même ses mains sur les épaules du passeur. Ce ne fut pas un long baiser passionné, mais plutôt juste un contact chaste et éphémère.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration, même les autres joueurs du terrain. C'était si inattendu qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton "muet" d'une télécommande.

Akaashi se détacha de Bokuto, le regarda, et lui sourit tendrement - sourire qui était bien évidemment prévu dans le plan. Bokuto lui sourit aussi et ils allèrent se replacer comme si de rien n'était. Petit à petit les discussions reprirent et le match retourna à la normale. "Vous nous en cachez des choses !" lui avait dit discrètement Sarukui alors que Washio s'apprêtait à servir. Akaashi avait répondu par un simple sourire amusé.

Dès lors, dès qu'il marquait un point, Akaashi n'entendait plus ces remarques polluantes des filles des gradins.

Enfin tranquille.

Ils gagnèrent le match facilement. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait perturber les joueurs de son équipe et il le savait. Yamiji-sensei leur passa un savon. Akaashi s'en fichait. Il expliqua d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait fait ça, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient eu peur que cette nouvelle relation ne vienne perturber le bon équilibre de l'équipe. Le duo les rassura en leur disant que tout cela avait juste été de la comédie. Il était parfois bon d'avoir des amis comme Bokuto-san, à qui ça ne dérangeait pas de jouer ce genre de rôle. Un ami reste un ami… l'ambiguïté vous dites ? Ce mot n'était pas dans leur vocabulaire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, histoire de mettre des vêtements secs - puisqu'ils dégoulinaient de sueur. Les vestiaires se trouvaient dans une zone beaucoup plus calme que le reste de l'immense hall, c'était agréable de ne plus entendre tous ces cris stridents. Akaashi et Bokuto étaient les derniers du petit groupe, et ils parlaient des petites choses à améliorer pour le match suivant quand une bande de quatre ou cinq lycéennes se présentèrent devant eux.

\- Va falloir que vous nous expliquiez, dit l'une.

\- Pardon ? demanda Akaashi.

\- Ce baiser, c'était un coup de bluff, non ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment être ensemble, c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on perdrait notre temps à bluffer ? Dit le plus naturellement le brun.

\- Pour vous débarrasser de nous !

\- Ouais, en fait, vous ne sortez pas du tout ensemble.

\- Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble ! Commença Bokuto. C'est sérieux entre nous.

Akaashi le regarda un instant, ravi intérieurement qu'il prenne part au jeu.

\- Franchement, c'est facile de s'embrasser comme vous l'avez fait sur le terrain, tout le monde peut le faire ! Si vous étiez vraiment ensemble, ça se serait vu autre part !

\- ... Vous voulez une preuve ? les provoqua finalement Akaashi.

Et, sans même attendre une réponse, il se tourna vers son aîné debout à côté de lui et un "Bokuto-san" suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient leur donner LA preuve qu'elles attendaient.

Aussitôt, Bokuto entra dans son jeu. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, Akaashi vint mettre une main sur l'épaule de Bokuto, l'autre dans son cou, et l'argenté mit les siennes sur la taille du brun. Leur corps se collèrent presque l'un à l'autre et leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau. Seulement, cette fois-ci ne fut pas brève, bien au contraire. Devant les yeux de ces filles, ils entamèrent un long baiser passionné. Akaashi se surprit à penser que c'était loin d'être désagréable et que pour rien au monde il ne voulait briser ce contact. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que Bokuto-san répondait parfaitement à ses mouvements, ils étaient dans une osmose parfaite, un inconnu aurait jugé qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Ils reprenaient parfois rapidement leur respiration, mais recommençaient aussitôt à s'embrasser après. Le passeur avait une envie irrésistible de gémir tellement ce moment était... magique. Et pourtant, ils étaient censés jouer un rôle. Il sentait aussi ses jambes le lâcher et heureusement que Bokuto-san était là pour le tenir. Il sentait ses mains bouger contre son dos et ses côtes, lui tirant ainsi plein de frissons de plaisir.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais quand ils se détachèrent enfin, ils virent les lycéennes bouches-bée et yeux grands ouverts. Bokuto garda un bras autour de la taille d'Akaashi pour qu'ils ne perdent pas leur proximité. Il prit la parole :

\- Alors, convaincues ?

Le duo leur offrit un sourire malicieux, contents qu'elles aient été bernées par leur petite mise en scène. Elles s'en allèrent sans dire un mot, vaincues. Akaashi allait remercier Bokuto quand les gars de l'équipe les pressèrent d'aller se changer. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient après. Akaashi étaient sûr que s'ils les avaient vus s'embrasser comme ils l'avaient fait, ils seraient condamnés à être brimés sur le sujet jusqu'à leur mort.

Ils se changèrent avec les autres et discutèrent de leur belle victoire. Akaashi se sentait bizarre, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Un poids léger lui opprimait doucement la poitrine et se répandait dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression que son pouls s'était accéléré. Était-ce l'effet du baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Bokuto-san ? Est-ce que lui aussi se sentait pareil ? Il regarda son capitaine qui faisait une démonstration fictive de son plus beau smatch du match et se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien se retrouver contre lui une nouvelle fois. Il avait fait croire aux lycéennes qu'il était gay, mais en réalité, il ne s'était lui-même jamais posé la question. Il s'était juste dit qu'il fallait mieux aller dans le sens contraire de ces filles pour qu'elles lui fichent la paix. Et ça avait marché, un bon point pour lui. Sauf que maintenant, un autre problème - si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - se présentait à lui, et il n'avait aucun outil pour être capable d'y faire face sereinement. Pour une fois, aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit pour savoir comment il allait gérer cette nouvelle sensation. Il se demandait si c'était seulement du désir pur et dur ou quelque chose de plus fort que ça. Il se voyait déjà se lever, faire face à son capitaine, et l'embrasser de nouveau comme il avait fait précédemment, et que lui, lui réponde aussi. Il voulait de nouveau sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, son corps pressé contre le sien, ses mains baladeuses qu'il laisserait découvrir la moindre parcelle de sa peau, ses-

\- Akaashi !

Le brun fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par la voix de l'homme qui occupait désormais ses pensées. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il avait pu capter ce qu'il était en train de rêvasser, et cela lui fit peur.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te rappelles de cette superbe passe que tu m'as faite et que j'ai smatché et que l'équipe adverse n'a même pas vu passer ?

\- Oui, c'était un joli coup, Bokuto-san.

L'argenté repartit dans ses souvenirs _pas si lointains_ du match qu'ils venaient de gagner et Akaashi pu se replonger dans ses pensées. C'était étrange qu'ils se parlent ainsi, comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux quelques minutes auparavant. Est-ce Bokuto-san faisait exprès d'oublier l'instant intime qu'ils avaient partagé ?

Ils sortirent enfin du vestiaire. Akaashi prenaient part aux conversations, mais était tout de même encore troublé par la fleur qui s'étendait dans tout son corps, lui coupant occasionnellement la respiration quand il voyait l'argenté le regarder. Ils prirent un bus pour rejoindre leur hôtel. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le fond et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis Akaashi se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé à me débarrasser de ces filles.

\- Pas de soucis ! Je savais que ça t'embêtait, et puis c'est vrai qu'elles étaient un peu agaçantes à la longue... D'ailleurs, Akaashi...

Sa voix se fit beaucoup plus basse en même temps qu'il se tournait vers lui. Il lui mit doucement une main sur l'épaule et le caressa du pouce.

\- ... C'était une idée efficace que t'as eue, d'où ça t'est venu ?

Sa main était montée dans le cou du brun et continuait l'air de rien à survoler sa peau. Akaashi fut soudain mal à l'aise et un mélange de sentiments contradictoires le plongea dans la confusion. Pendant un instant, ses poumons se transformèrent en pierre et l'air ne circula plus dans sa gorge. Même si cela ne dura qu'une seconde au moins, il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Il fallait aller dans le sens contraire de ce qu'elles pensaient. Donc si elles voyaient que j'étais déjà en couple, avec un garçon qui plus est, elles allaient me laisser tranquille.

La main de Bokuto était maintenant sur sa joue. Nouvelle coupure d'air. Une envie irrésistible lui prit de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par ce doux contact. Il se ressaisit et continua :

\- Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu aies autant joué le jeu.

Bokuto parut un peu surpris et radoucit son regard juste après. Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du passeur.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été surpris, Akaashi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y mettes autant du tiens.

Akaashi resta interdit. La conversation était en train de changer de terrain. Son pouls s'accéléra et son souffle se fit plus profond, il avait du mal à respirer convenablement. Bokuto poursuivit :

\- À vrai dire, je t'ai même trouvé... très communicatif.

Le regard sensuel qu'il lui lança figea le brun sur place. Il en oublia même de respirer. Il trouvait Bokuto – en ce moment-même – extrêmement désirable. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, mais Bokuto fut plus rapide que lui. Il se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je me suis aussi demandé pourquoi tu m'avais choisi moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre... et puis, je ne sais pas, lorsqu'on s'est embrassé, j'ai compris. Ça ne venait pas seulement de toi, mais aussi de moi. En fait... pour tout te dire, j'ai vraiment aimé ce contact, je sais que ça peut paraître vraiment bizarre, mais je suis persuadé qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que toi aussi tu avais apprécié... Peut-être même plus que moi, puisque tu en es l'investigateur. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. J'ai raison ?

Akaashi tombait des nues. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Il sentait qu'il devait avouer à Bokuto qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

\- Bokuto-san, je... je ne voudrais pas que... que tu crois que...

C'était mauvais ça. Il commençait à bégayer, et ça n'arrivait jamais. Il paniqua, et essaya de ne rien laisser paraître extérieurement. Ce qu'il dut visiblement rater, puisque Bokuto lui dit tout bas à l'oreille.

\- Et tu sais ce qui me fait dire que j'ai raison ? Tu n'as pas repoussé une seule fois ma main depuis tout à l'heure.

Akaashi rougit encore plus. Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Et même encore maintenant, il voulait continuer de sentir Bokuto contre lui. Il sentait son odeur comme il était au plus proche de lui, et rien que ça lui suffisait à lui faire perdre raison.

Bokuto se décala lentement, et vint unir leurs lèvres. Cela dura environ cinq secondes. Cinq longues secondes desquelles se délecta Akaashi qui avait finalement fermé les yeux pour mieux laisser opérer ses autres sens. Quand le contact fut brisé, il se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Ceux d'Akaashi descendirent vers les lèvres de l'argenté et il se rapprocha à son tour pour les sceller de nouveau. Une explosion de sensation prit possession de son corps. Il s'agrippa à l'argenté qui avait commencé à approfondir le baiser. Il avait l'impression que tout se déroulait à une lenteur sans nom, comme s'ils avaient été condamnés à vivre la moindre seconde comme un siècle entier. Cela ne déplaisait pas à Akaashi, après tout, la vie était trop courte pour pouvoir profiter de ces moments uniques. Bokuto-san avait discrètement glissé ses doigts sous le t-shirt du passeur et les faisait lentement courir sur la peau de sa taille.

Ce moment ne dura pas si longtemps que cela à échelle terrestre. Il se séparèrent lentement et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Quelque chose d'indescriptible se produit en eux, au même instant, et ils surent que ce déclic s'était aussi produit chez l'autre. Ils se rapprochèrent une nouvelle fois l'un de l'autre pour entamer un troisième baiser, mais une voix vint les interrompre.

\- Heu... On ne vous dérange pas trop, là ?

La voix sarcastique de Konoha se fit entendre, et les deux garçons tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Ils sursautèrent quand ils se rendirent compte que toute l'équipe - en comptant les managers, les remplaçants et bien sûr les profs - les regardaient curieusement et avec étonnement. Certains avaient les joues un peu rosies, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la couleur de celles du capitaine et du vice-capitaine qui s'empressèrent de baisser le regard, extrêmement gênés. Les conversations reprirent, mais des regards étaient toujours jetés dans leur direction.

\- Une technique pour que les filles te laissent tranquille, hein ? Se rapprocha Komi.

\- Plutôt une façon détournée de déclarer ta flamme à Bokuto, non ? Sourit Konoha, à ses côtés.

Akaashi se mura dans le silence.

\- Très bien, ton silence ne fait que confirmer nos hypothèses, héhé.

\- Et puis quoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Les coupa Bokuto, lui aussi tout sourire.

\- Aha ! Le petit ami protecteur fait son entrée ! déclara Shirofuku qui avait entendu toute la conversation et avait rejoint le groupe.

\- Attends, attends, tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives, la calma Konoha. "Petit ami", c'est vite dit. Si ça se trouve, ils n'ont fait ça que sur un coup de tête.

\- Naaan, je ne pense pas, regarde-les, ils sont tout gênés qu'on les ait vus, ils cachent forcément quelque chose.

\- On peut toujours leur demander !

Comme un seul corps, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas réussi à en placer une, et d'une seule voix, ils demandèrent :

\- Alors ?

Les deux garçons furent pris de court. Ils répondirent en même temps :

\- Oui.

\- Non.

Tous se turent un instant et les deux concernés se regardèrent, surpris de leur réponses différentes.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un désaccord..., commenta Komi.

L'ignorant, Akaashi prit la parole :

\- Je pensais que c'était clair...

\- Moi aussi, continua Bokuto. Hm... tu sais Akaashi... ne le prend pas mal mais... tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

\- Parce que tu veux qu'on fixe une date ?

Akaashi essaya de rester neutre en disant cela mais il sentait déjà une partie de lui-même s'effondrer. Son visage commença à se décomposer. Bokuto se passa une main derrière la tête.

\- Non, c'est pas ça... je veux juste... qu'on prenne notre temps, on va dire.

Akaashi le regarda comme s'il parlait une autre langue. Il avait été stupide. Vraiment stupide de croire qu'ils avaient eu comme une sorte de coup de foudre en même temps. Son cœur était en train de se briser. Bokuto-san le rejetait.

\- Bon... heu... nous, on va aller voir plus loin si vous y êtes...

Les trois commères repartirent sans demander leur reste, laissant le duo en tête à tête.

\- Je- Je pensais que toi aussi tu avais ressenti quelque chose...

\- Akaashi, bien sûr que j'ai senti, c'est d'ailleurs la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais sentie, mais... mais je ne sais pas... c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite...

Akaashi le regarda de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait profondément blessé.

Le bus arriva à destination et tous en descendirent. Le brun s'écarta de Bokuto. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Comment la situation avait-elle pu évoluer comme cela ? Elle s'était terminée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Après tout, cela n'avait rien de surprenant : les rêves se transforment rapidement en cauchemars si l'on fait le moindre faux-pas. Et là, Akaashi avait fait un _énorme_ faux-pas : celui de choisir Bokuto pour sa scène factice – pas si factice que ça en réalité. Il aurait simplement dû ignorer ces pimbêches et cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et partirent prendre leur douche. Ils mangèrent un repas copieux, discutèrent un peu tactique et eurent un temps libre après. Bokuto vint le voir pendant celui-ci.

\- Tu sais, Akaashi, j'ai bien réfléchi.

\- À propos de quoi ? demanda un peu sèchement Akaashi, même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

\- Nous, je veux dire... tout ce qu'il est arrivé aujourd'hui.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se mit à accélérer. Peut-être que finalement, Bokuto-san était d'accord pour accepter ses sentiments. Il resta impassible et leva un sourcil interrogateur pour encourager l'argenté à parler.

\- Je... Je pense que ce soit mieux qu'on s'en arrête là... si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénients.

Le cœur d'Akaashi fit un bond. Il eut soudainement très mal à la poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il y voyait des inconvénients, à commencer par sa santé mentale. Il resta interdit quelques secondes.

\- De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'éprouve réellement. Je ne veux pas m'engager dans quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne veux pas que ça te rende malheureux.

\- Bokuto-san... Comment veux-tu être sûr de ce que tu ressens vraiment si tu commences par- par mettre fin à une relation qui n'a même pas commencée ?

Il avait laissé transparaître un instant sa tristesse. Bokuto l'avait entendu et son expression se fit plus douloureuse. Il n'osait pas regarder Akaashi.

\- Je suis désolé, Akaashi...

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, le brun tourna les talons et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Il ne pouvait pas rester à parler à Bokuto sans s'effondrer devant lui. Il était épuisé par la journée et dans un grand état de stress pour la suite du tournois, c'est pour cela qu'il était à fleur de peau et en proie à la moindre émotion. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa crédibilité devant Bokuto-san. D'ailleurs, aussitôt qu'il se tourna, les larmes vinrent flouter sa vue et, alors qu'il partait, un sanglot sortit de sa bouche qu'il s'empressa de couvrir avec sa main. Bokuto-san devait l'avoir entendu, inutile qu'il profite de ceux qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

Il avait été stupide sur ce coup. Il ne pensait pas qu'un simple baiser ferait autant d'effet sur ses sentiments. Il devait admettre qu'il y avait toujours eu un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait chez Bokuto, mais il n'avait jamais ni pu mettre le doigt sur ce que cela pouvait être exactement, ni savoir comment savoir comment s'en servir, ni s'il fallait développer ou réprimer ce quelque chose. Et là, il avait essayé de l'exploiter d'un coup, finalement, ne donnant aucun choix à son aîné. Il avait été égoïste, et ce qu'il lui arrivait était juste un retour de karma.

Akaashi s'isola. Il avait du mal à comprendre. Selon les dires de Bokuto-san, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais avait peur de ce que tous les deux, cela pourrait donner ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour le dégoûter en seulement une après-midi ? Se faisait-il trop insistant ? Ce qu'Akaashi ne comprenait pas, c'était que Bokuto avait répondu par l'affirmative quand il l'avait embrassé et il l'avait bien senti à la façon dont ça s'était passé qu'il n'y avait pas que du jeu d'acteur dans ses intentions. Et puis quand il avait recommencé dans le bus, c'était bien lui qui avait pris les devants alors pourquoi faire marche-arrière ?

Akaashi s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et laissait libre cours à ses sentiments. Il avait enfoui la tête dans ses bras et seule sa respiration irrégulière et pleine de sanglots résonnait dans le couloir isolé.

Il entendit soudain des pas avancer dans sa direction. Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul, il ne voulait voir personne.

\- Akaashi... ?

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix.

\- Va-t'en, Bokuto-san.

Sa voix le surprit, il ne s'était jamais entendu parler ainsi. Sa voix était tremblante et pleine de chagrin. Bokuto s'accroupit devant lui et lui caressa l'épaule et le bras. Il dit tout doucement :

\- Je t'en prie, Akaashi... ne pleure pas...

\- Comment veux-tu-... Comment veux-tu que je reste de marbre... ?

\- Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux...

\- ... Eh bien, c'est raté...

\- J'ai été stupide de te dire ça tout à l'heure. Quand tu es parti et quand j'ai entendu que ça t'avait touché, j'ai compris que je me voilais la face.

Akaashi releva un peu la tête vers lui. Il ne dit rien pour laisser Bokuto continuer, lui montrant que, malgré tout, il lui était attentif.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi... ça, je ne peux pas le réfuter, et je ne peux pas me mentir non plus. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tout ce qu'il nous arrive, ça nous tombe dessus d'un coup. En l'espace de quelques heures, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a totalement changé et... j'ai eu peur de cette rapidité. Tu sais, tous les couples que je connais, ils ont mis du temps avant de finalement décider de se mettre ensemble, alors... je pensais que cela serait à peu près pareil avec nous.

\- De-Depuis combien de temps on se connaît, selon toi ? Je pense que... ça fait suffisamment longtemps pour que- pour que toutes nos décisions soient rapides.

Bokuto le regarda, coupable de l'avoir rendu si malheureux.

\- Akaashi... est-ce que je pourrais... t'embrasser à nouveau ?

\- Si tu fais ça, ça marquera ton engagement. Je... Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta décision au moment où tu vas m'embrasser. Je veux que tu l'aies prise avant... Juste... ne me fais pas souffrir...

Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un souffles. Ils restèrent un instant l'un en face de l'autre. Au début, Akaashi essayait de maintenir un contact visuel, puis, voyant que Bokuto ne faisait absolument rien, une nouvelle lance vint lui transpercer la poitrine. Il sentit son regard se troubler, il n'avait pas envie de refaire une scène devant Bokuto ; il avait déjà bien pu se moquer de lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il murmura : "Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?" puis se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna de l'argenté.

Une main lui agrippa soudain le poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course. On l'obligea à faire volte-face. La surprise paralysa Akaashi quelques secondes. Il fut violemment amené contre Bokuto. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Bokuto l'enlaça et mis sa tête dans son coup. Il murmura contre sa peau :

\- Akaashi... je te promets que tout ce que je ressens est réel. La façon dont tu parles, dont tu bouges, ton odeur, ta personnalité, tout... tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez toi... je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je n'ai pas accepté de t'aider pour rien, et j'étais tellement heureux au moment où j'ai compris pourquoi tu m'avais choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre. Dans un sens, tu as fait le premier pas que je n'osais pas faire. Je ne veux pas que tout ça s'arrête entre nous, je ne m'en remettrais pas... c'est juste que- que j'avais peur que notre relation, notre amitié puisse changer si jamais on mettait un nom sur ce qu'on commence à vivre...

Akaashi fixait le mur, attentif, les lèvres entrouvertes suite à ce que Bokuto venait de lui dire.

\- Je t'aime tellement, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Excuse-moi d'avoir dit ces stupidités tout à l'heure. Je regrette... sincèrement.

Et, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il avait glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun et lui caressait la peau d'une manière très sensuelle. Akaashi eu des frissons qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, surtout après la petite dépression qu'il venait de faire. Mais la manière dont Bokuto le tenait combiné avec le souffle de sa voix dans son cou faisaient qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de lui résister. Il aurait voulu s'opposer à lui, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme une marionnette qu'il pouvait manipuler à son gré mais cela lui était impossible. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il s'imaginait cette scène - et d'autres bien plus torrides - et il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner ce rêve qui était devenu réalité. Il se sentait perdre pied. Puis, Bokuto déposa un baiser dans son cou, premier d'une longue succession. Akaashi répondit à son embrassade en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de l'aîné, lui intimant silencieusement de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il colla son corps un peu plus contre le sien. Soudain, Bokuto redressa sa tête pour faire face à son passeur. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Bokuto abandonna le dos d'Akaashi pour venir caresser son visage. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir, mais la fenêtre derrière Bokuto permettait que le visage d'Akaashi soit éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires du dehors. Bokuto déposa ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche du brun. Le cœur d'Akaashi battait à tout rompre. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique. Il trouvait Bokuto étrangement calme. Trop calme même. Il attendit, attendit encore. Les secondes paraissaient être des heures. Le faisait-il languir pour augmenter le plaisir ? Il décida de rouvrir les yeux. Bokuto souriait comme un imbécile. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce sourire, ça n'en était pas un qui collait avec la situation.

Le cœur d'Akaashi s'arrêta. Non, il explosa.

Bokuto était en train de se moquer. Il se moquait de lui. Il commença un peu à rire au nez du passeur.

\- Je-... Je ne comprends pas... Bokuto-san, je- je- pensais que-... que tu-

\- "Tu-tu pensais q-quoi ?" l'imita mauvaisement Bokuto.

Akaashi se dégagea violemment de lui, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est comme ça que t'es ? T'aimes vraiment les mecs ? Le pire, c'est que tu as gobé tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Ça, c'était vraiment la meilleure partie ! J'aurai tout donné pour voir ta tête, haha !

Akaashi se sentait partir. Il avait envie de vomir pour ensuite s'évanouir. Les images commençaient à tourner et se déformer autour de lui.

\- P-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Juste pour voir ta réaction et confirmer nos hypothèses sur ton orientation sexuelle.

\- ..."Nos" ?

\- Ah oui, les autres troisièmes années sont dans le coup. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de tourner une vidéo en live sur les réseaux sociaux. Tiens, dis bonjour !

Il lui brandit son téléphone devant lui. Akaashi ne savait plus quoi dire, il était piégé, humilié, trahi à jamais. Bokuto partit d'un rire strident qui se mua bientôt en cri, Akaashi entendit aussi tous les rires de ceux qui regardaient la vidéo. Ils devinrent un brouhaha qui résonna partout.

Akaashi se redressa en sursaut. Il était en sueur et... il pleurait ? Son visage était inondé de larmes.

Soudain, une voix chuchota à côté de lui.

\- Hey, Akaashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le passeur se retourna vivement vers la voix, l'ayant de suite reconnue, et essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux avec des gestes maladroits.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hm... ça c'est à toi de me le dire...

\- On est où ?

\- … Bah... aux dortoirs...

Akaashi sursauta.

Il n'était plus dans le couloir. Seulement dans une pièce remplie par tous ses coéquipiers qui dormaient paisiblement.

\- Akaashi... tu me fais peur...

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce-... ce qu'il s'est passé entre-... entre nous, aujourd'hui...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas ? Tu es bizarre...

Bokuto se concentra quelques secondes, comme pour essayer de transpercer le voile opaque de son regard.

\- … Est-ce que... tu pleures ?

Akaashi lui répondit par le silence ponctué de sa respiration irrégulière.

\- Viens, approche-toi.

Le brun hésita. Puis finalement, il se décida à se rapprocher de Bokuto. Ce dernier mit une main sur sa joue et sentit les larmes d'Akaashi qui continuaient de couler.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

\- ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?

Bokuto fut surpris.

\- Attends... je ne te comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il y avait toute la tendresse du monde dans ses mots ce qui désorienta une nouvelle fois le brun.

\- A-Arrête ça...

\- Akaashi, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux... dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, je t'en supplie, je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

Akaashi compris que Bokuto était réellement sincère.

\- ... Tu t'es moqué de moi, dit-il encore plus bas.

\- Ah bon ? Quand, dis-moi quand ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire... hm... quand je t'ai félicité tout à l'heure pour le match ? Non... ça ne doit pas être ça... alors peut-être-

\- Bokuto-san.

L'argenté s'arrêta de parler et se concentra sur ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Que s'est-il passé après le match... juste après ?

\- Heu... héhé... tu te souviens... on- on a- enfin tu sais, on... on s'est embrassé devant ces filles...

\- Et après ?

\- Après... on s'est changé et on a... pris le bus... et on est rentrés... ?

\- Et dans le bus ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Bah... rien ?

\- Rien de rien ?

\- Enfin, si, on a reparlé du match avec les autres et c'est tout quoi. (Un temps) Akaashi ?

Le brun ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait donc bel et bien embrassé Bokuto. Et, maintenant qu'il le disait, effectivement, il avait reparlé du match dans le bus. Alors comment, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il s'était passé autre chose. Son incompréhension grandit encore lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait eu aucune déclaration, ils n'avaient pas pu reparler de ce geste étrange venant d'eux, et donc pas de confession mutuelle. Devait-il lui avouer ses sentiments ? Ou ne rien dire du tout pour ne pas revivre ce cauchemar ?

De nouvelles larmes vinrent recouvrir les autres. Il baissa la tête et essaya de les essuyer du revers de la main. Bokuto le remarqua et l'attira contre lui, pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux couchés sur le futon. Akaashi pleurait silencieusement tout contre celui à qui il avait peur de dévoiler ses sentiments. Bokuto lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de le calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand Akaashi fut un peu mieux, il lui demanda :

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Le concerné hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qui est réel et ce qui est faux... C'est pour ça que... j'ai besoin de savoir, Bokuto-san... Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ? Je-... Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé de ces filles, mais... je ne m'attendais pas que ce soit à ce point...

\- Oh ! Je t'ai gêné ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? J'ai été trop brutal ?

\- Non, non, rien de tout ça, dit-il toujours en chuchotant le plus bas possible, en fait... ce- c'était la meilleure chose que j'ai ressentie... de toute ma vie et... je veux être honnête avoir toi. Ça m'a comme débloqué et fait prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais. Dans mon... rêve, on se disait mutuellement ce qu'on ressentait l'un envers l'autre et-... je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais, fictivement, ça m'avait retiré un poids du cœur. Alors... alors même si ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens, je voulais quand même te dire que ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure était une révélation pour moi.

Bokuto, aussitôt dit :

\- Ah ! Heu... eh bien... ça- ça tombe bien aussi puisque... hm... je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu vois, Akaashi, heu... je-...je... Ohlala, j'étais aussi nul dans ton rêve ?

\- ... Non, au contraire. Ouais, j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était qu'un rêve...

\- Akaashi ! C'était le moi parfait dont tu as rêvé !

\- Non, Bokuto-san. Il était peut-être parfait en élocution, mais il cachait aussi un côté beaucoup plus sombre, à l'opposé de ce que tu es vraiment. Le toi parfait, c'est celui que j'ai en face de moi.

Bokuto se contenta de sourire tendrement.

\- Bon, il va falloir que j'arrête de parler alors...

Doucement, il releva le menton d'Akaashi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui se produisit en Akaashi était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait rêvé, c'était presque aussi puissant que le long baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés quelques heures plus tôt. Le contact ne fut pas si long que ça mais cela suffit à Akaashi. Il put amplement le savourer, de sentir le moindre centimètre de son corps en contact avec celui de Bokuto-san. L'argenté garda son visage dans ses mains et lui dit :

\- Quoi que je t'aie fait dans ce rêve, je t'ai blessé, et ça n'a jamais été mon attention en vrai. Je suis désolé, Akaashi, je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

Avec un doigt, il essuya ses larmes pour les chasser définitivement. Akaashi baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Bokuto-san... C'est moi qui me suis fait un film...

\- Tu veux dire... à propos de nous ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Heu... tu sais... par rapport à ça, je-... heu... je voudrais te demander... que-... haa c'est tellement plus facile à dire dans ma tête ! (Il prit sa respiration) Akaashi, est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?

Akaashi resta un instant interdit. Puis, sans un mot, il se rapprocha de Bokuto et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable, sans pour autant avoir l'air brutal. Il voulait lui communiquer démonstrativement ce qu'il disait ressentir pour lui. Bokuto y répondit, un peu timidement au début, puis il prit plus d'assurance et se bascula même pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Chacun caressait les cheveux de l'autre et continuait d'alimenter le feu de leur baiser. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent quand même arrêter.

\- Bokuto-san... je voudrais qu'on prenne le temps de bien y réfléchir...

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu en a envie aussi, non ?

\- Oui, mais-

\- Quoi qu'il y ait pu se passer dans ton rêve, ça n'arrivera pas en réalité. On se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour passer le pas, non ?

Akaashi devina qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il sourit aussi. Cela lui faisait plaisir que Bokuto-san le prenne comme ça, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Ils se recouchèrent, l'un toujours à côté de l'autre. Akaashi se rapprocha un peu de Bokuto. Il avait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser de nouveau et de se coller à lui, mais il prit sur lui. Il était certain que plusieurs de leurs coéquipiers les avaient entendus, inutile de les embêter plus longtemps. Bokuto perçut sans doute sa frustration et mit sa main dans la sienne. Il tendit le cou vers lui et déposa baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Akaashi discerna un "bonne nuit" et ne tarda pas à replonger dans le pays des songes.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je reviens avec des OS tout frais ! Je n'oublie pas les autres fictions, mais quand j'ai une idée en tête, il faut que je la copie immédiatement ! Ces OS ont été écrits, réécrits, bref, parfois remodelés plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils me conviennent... Ce sera aussi l'occasion pour moi de ne pas créer 36 000 fictions différentes !**

 **J'espère que vous les apprécierez !**


	2. 2 Sur cet étroit matelas

Attention, celle fiction est particulièrement fleur-bleue. Bonne lecture !

 **Sur cet étroit matelas**

Il fallait que cela tombe sur eux. Cela tombait toujours sur eux. Même quand Akaashi pensait qu'ils pouvaient y échapper, le destin finissait toujours par les rattraper.

\- Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir bien compté ?

\- Formels, lui confirma Konoha. Il manque un futon.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Oh aller, je suis sûr que ça t'enchante de passer une nuit avec ton cher sen-pai.

Le passeur lui lança un regard noir. Il détestait qu'ils l'attisent comme ça. C'était vraiment agaçant.

\- Je sais que tu as truqué les bâtonnets.

\- Je ne truque rien du tout, moi !

\- À d'autres.

\- De toute façon, soit tu dors sur le sol, soit avec Bokuto. T'as quand même le choix, lui sourit le renard.

Le brun ne répondit rien. C'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte du problème, ils avaient décidé de tirer au sort ceux qui allaient dormir sur le matelas restant. Bien sûr que Konoha aurait pu y aller avec Komi, ils étaient les deux plus petits ! Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit les numéros 4 et 5 – qui étaient grands tous les deux – qui s'y coltinent !

L'heure fatidique du coucher arriva. Tout le monde regardait les deux concernés avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Au grand bonheur d'Akaashi - ou du moins, pour soulager un peu sa peine -, le futon était assez grand. Et qui plus est, ils étaient dans un coin un peu à l'écart du groupe – qui avait anticipé que l'un des deux pourrait se retrouver expulsé du matelas à un moment de la nuit.

Bon, Akaashi avait beau fulminer extérieurement, intérieurement, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Bien sûr qu'il était enchanté, même si quelque peu anxieux, de cette nuit passée l'un si proche de l'autre. Il aimait secrètement son aîné depuis quasiment le premier jour. Mais hors de question de lui annoncer de but en blanc. Même s'il était un bon orateur, Akaashi ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour déclarer sa flamme, et encore moins comment réagir suite à un rejet.

Bokuto était déjà installé dans les draps, il invita Akaashi à le rejoindre. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sentant les regards de tous les autres sur lui. Il partit d'abord éteindre la lumière avant de s'installer sur l'étroit matelas.

\- Ça te gêne qu'on dorme comme ça ? demanda timidement Bokuto au bout d'un moment, pas assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

Le brun soupira.

\- Non, ça ne me gêne pas. C'est juste l'histoire qu'ils en font qui m'énerve.

\- Donc tu es content ?

\- Bonne nuit, Bokuto-san.

Ils s'étaient mis face à face. Il est vrai que pour une optimisation de l'espace, il aurait été préférable que le brun se mette dos à l'ace, mais quelque chose dans cette position le dérangeait. Et puis... s'ils devaient parler un peu cette nuit, autant que cela puisse se faire le plus facilement possible.

\- Dis, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? chuchota soudain Bokuto, après un petit moment de silence.

Akaashi sourit pour lui-même, content d'avoir bien anticipé.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? lui répondit-il de la même manière.

\- Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Et comme on n'est que tous les deux, j'en profite !

\- ... ça ressemble aux questions de soirée entre filles...

\- Parce que tu as déjà assisté à une soirée entre filles ?!

\- J'ai une sœur, je te rappelle.

\- Bref ! Ne change pas le sujet ! Alors, ta réponse ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Pas toi ?

\- Eh bien euh... si !

\- Hm ?

\- En fait, je voudrais lui faire une déclaration... mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Et... pourquoi je saurais ?

\- Parce que tu sais tout !

*soupire* - Très bien. Tout d'abord, assure-toi de te retrouver seul avec cette personne. De préférence la nuit.

\- Un peu comme maintenant ?

\- Oui. Ensuite, baisse le volume de ta voix *murmure*. Après, tu viens placer ta main comme ça sous sa joue.

Le brun plaça sa main entre la joue de Bokuto et l'oreiller, et commence à le caresser distraitement avec le pouce. Tout pendant qu'il s'exécutait, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. C'était l'occasion rêvée et Bokuto lui servait sur un plateau d'argent. Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ? Il reprit :

\- Avec l'autre main, tu parcours son torse et tu la places dans son cou, tu peux rapprocher ton visage du sien, mais pas trop encore.

Un temps se passe pendant lequel le passeur caresse toujours la joue, essayant de trouver comment il allait bien pouvoir enchaîner.

\- Continue de lui parler de tout et de rien, il faut que tout se fasse subtilement.

\- D'accord et ensuite ?

\- Place-toi au-dessus de lui, comme je fais. Prends en compte sa corpulence pour ne pas l'écraser.

Akaashi se mit tout contre lui, son buste sur le sien. Il sentait le cœur de Bokuto battre plus vite que la normale. Il ne s'en étonna pas : lui aussi avait un pouls rapide. Et puis, il était sûr que Bokuto était aussi amoureux de lui que l'inverse. Il ne faisait qu'accélérer des choses qui duraient depuis trop longtemps.

\- Doucement, tu rapproches ton visage du sien.

Il chuchota encore plus bas. Son nez toucha celui de Bokuto. Ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes. Il savoura le moment qui les séparaient de l'instant fatidique tout en laissant ses sens s'éveiller.

\- À ce moment-là, tu fermes les yeux, l'autre le fera aussi. Il faut se concentrer sur tous les contacts qui se produisent entre vous deux. Et après...

Un temps se passa pendant lequel leur souffle s'entremêlèrent. Un instant de pure délectation selon le brun.

\- ... "Et après"... ?

Akaashi se pencha un peu et donna à l'argenté un doux baiser, court mais passionné.

\- Et ça se termine comme ça.

\- Et tout est censé se passer comme ça ?

\- C'est comme ça que je voudrais que ça se passe.

Bokuto ne dit rien. Akaashi se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Si ça se trouve, son capitaine ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, il devait le trouver ridicule. Il en était sûr et avait honte, tellement honte de lui. La personne qu'il aimait n'était clairement pas Akaashi comme ce dernier l'avait imaginé.

Sans un mot, il reprit sa place initiale et se retourna, dos à Bokuto. Le matelas était très étroit, donc il n'eut d'autre choix que de se retrouver contre l'argenté, alors que ce dernier devait le vouloir à mille lieues de lui. Il avait envie de devenir tout petit, si petit que Bokuto pourrait ne plus faire attention à lui. Il était content que la pénombre l'enveloppe si bien, tant ses joues étaient enflammées.

\- Akaashi ?

Bokuto sentit que la respiration du brun était troublée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Oublie-moi.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Oui... et ça fait mal.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en comprimant sa poitrine.

\- Montre-moi.

Le passeur ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas.

Bokuto le fit doucement basculer pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il vit la position de ses mains sur sa poitrine, et son regard brisé.

\- Hey, 'kaashi...

\- Je prends ton silence pour une réponse négative.

Akaashi ne pleurait pas. Il était juste très triste en ce moment même et bien que ses yeux menaçassent de déverser un flot de larmes, il essayait de conserver une voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Il y a une question que je ne t'ai pas posée.

Akaashi ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas réagir car il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, cette question était synonyme de malheur. Et puis, c'était assez paradoxal, puisque c'était Akaashi lui-même qui n'avait posé aucune question à l'argenté et qui attendait une réponse de lui. Bokuto continua quand même.

\- Comment fait-on pour consoler la personne qu'on aime ?

Akaashi redressa subitement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- ... hein ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour consoler la personne que j'aime ?

Pendant un instant, Akaashi ne dit rien, ne savant pas comment réagir. Puis, il déclara finalement :

\- C'est au-delà de mes capacités, ça je ne sais pas.

\- Mais ça a déjà dû t'arriver, non ? De réconforter une personne que tu aimes ?

Le brun ne savait pas si Bokuto était réellement naïf au point de penser qu'aimer quelqu'un était synonyme de sortir avec lui, ou s'il le cherchait exprès. Il décida de rentrer dans son jeu et d'annoncer de but en blanc :

\- J'ai toujours essayé de te redonner le moral pendant les matchs, Bokuto-san.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Bokuto sourit. Il le sentit à l'aura qu'il dégageait. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et prit le corps du brun contre lui. Akaashi frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le nez de l'autre dans ses cheveux et le souffle de sa respiration.

\- Après tant d'observation, je pense pouvoir essayer de tenter quelque chose, lâcha-t-il.

Il resserra un peu plus son emprise, sans pour autant prétendre étouffer son partenaire. Une main vint parcourir les boucles de jais du passeur et il commença à se détendre enfin. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les caresses.

\- Ça a l'air efficace.

Akaashi acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Puis, Bokuto abandonna ses cheveux pour venir relever son visage. Il lui dit :

\- Akaashi, des choses comme celles-ci doivent être dites. Tu sais bien que de nous deux, tu es celui qui sait le mieux trouver les bons mots.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre…

\- Tu me connais, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que je ne te jugerai pas. Alors, très bien, pour cette fois, c'est moi qui vais le dire. La personne que j'aime, bien sûr que c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

D'accord, Akaashi s'attendait à ça, mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de Bokuto lui gonfla le cœur de joie. À son tour, il sourit dans la pénombre. Il se blottit un peu plus contre l'argenté.

\- Alors je n'étais pas le seul…

C'était plus une remarque pour lui-même qu'une question pour Bokuto. Le brun se redressa un peu pour se mettre au même niveau que lui.

\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir appliquer ce que je t'ai appris ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi si je le fais bien.

Et, pour joindre les gestes à ses paroles, Bokuto vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son passeur tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Alors, tu penses que ça va ?

\- Hm… je ne sais pas. Je crois que tu vas devoir recommencer…

Heureux de tomber dans son piège, Bokuto recommença. Cette fois-ci, le brun répondit à son baiser, et les deux jeunes hommes perdirent la notion de temps. Non pas que leur échange était empreint de fougue, mais aucun n'osait arrêter tant les émotions qui les traversaient étaient enivrantes.

Sans qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

I°I°I°I

Ils réveillèrent le matin, séparés cette fois. À force de bouger pendant la nuit, ils n'étaient plus restés l'un sur l'autre. Tant mieux, pensa Akaashi. Cela allait leur éviter les remarques des autres. Ils avaient été très discrets la nuit précédente, impossible qu'ils les aient entendus.

Quand Bokuto se réveilla, il regarda son beau passeur avec tendresse. C'était bien la première fois qu'Akaashi lui voyait ce regard. Il lui répondit silencieusement par le même regard.

Ils descendirent manger leur petit déjeuner en même temps que le reste de l'équipe. Ils s'assirent à une table, non loin de Konoha et Shirofuku.

\- Alors, ils ont conclu ? demanda avidement la jeune fille.

\- Avec le coup qu'on leur a fait, c'est obligé. J'entendu des bruits et des brides conversations hier soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Mes infos ne sont pas gratuites, très chère.

\- Oh allez, Konoh-

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on entend là ? demanda soudain Bokuto.

Les deux concernés sursautèrent. Ils ne les avaient pas vus arriver.

\- Q-Quoi ? Entendre quoi ? demanda innocemment Shirofuku.

\- Alors c'était un coup monté toute cette histoire ? sourit diaboliquement Akaashi, comme s'il imaginait déjà comment il allait se venger.

\- Un coup monté ? Nooon, voyons, tu nous connais !

\- Justement Konoha-kun, commença Bokuto. Où as-tu mis cette fameuse lettre de déclaration que tu as passé tant de nuit à écrire et à réécrire. C'était pour qui déjà… ?

\- Bokuto… ne fait pas ça…

\- Mince, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue pourtant…

\- A-Arrête… on peut trouver un arrangement !

\- Ah ! Ça me revient ! C'était pour « Yukie-chan » !

Konoha se transforma en pierre et il sembla prendre feu puisqu'il devint rouge de la tête aux pieds. La jeune fille ne dit rien non plus, autant sous le choc que lui. Le capitaine et le passeur se levèrent et Akaashi leur dit :

\- Bon, on vous laisse, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire.

Ils sourirent machiavéliquement et partirent s'installer à une autre table.

Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, le brun croisa Konoha qui avait encore les joues rouges.

\- Sans rancune ?

\- Haha… vous deux alors… Et bien, je pense qu'on peut dire ça.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'elle était prête à me donner une chance et que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas trop.

\- Bien. On sera quatre à avoir trouvé notre bonheur alors, sourit-il.

\- J'en déduis que…

\- Déduis-en ce que tu veux. D'ailleurs, j'ai une question à ce sujet. Il n'y a jamais eu de futon manquant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Konoha de le regarder en souriant.

\- Déduis-en ce que tu veux.


End file.
